Vanguard Kart Arcade GP DX And Vanguard Kart 8 Deluxe
by Kedsurang
Summary: When Aichi, Ren And The Rest Of The Vanguard Gang Have Fall Down Into The World Of Mario, In That Time Go kart Racing Has Been Kicked In With Battle, They Never Think Before They Joined The Racing And Battle, Will They Find Their Teammate? Read And Find Out! Also Review Too! Rate K Plus Due To Unconfirmed Rating For Mario Kart 8 Deluxe
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Me: Welcome To My First Crossover Fanfiction! If You Ready Here We Go!

Peach's P.O.V

When I Saw Them Fall Down From The Sky, I Call Daisy To Go Look At Them " _Daisy! We Need To Go What Happened There!"_ Then We Go To Look At There

Ren's P.O.V

 _"Where Are We?_ I'm Looking Around We Are At Racing Circuit? Go Kart Stadium? I Don't Know Where We Are, But I Saw 2 Girls In Pretty Dress Coming Towards Us

Daisy's P.O.V

What At There? The Boy With Long Red Hair With Ponytail? That Must Be Someone I Haven't Seen

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

Me: Alright. After Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 With Ms. Pac-Man And Toad, We'll Go On The Chapter 2!

The Meeting

Peach's P.O.V

 _"Who Are You?"_ I Asked The Red Haired Boy In The White Uniform He Answered _"Ren Suzugamori"_ _"Ren Suzugamori? Hmm... I Never Heard The Name Like That Before Are You From Another World?"_ He Answered _"Yes"_ Really!? OK, Welcome To The Mario World, Ren! Nice To Meet You!

Ren's P.O.V

Well, She Welcomed Us To The Mario World, "What's Your Name?" She Answered _"Peach"_ "Peach? Sound Like Some Of My Friends"

Daisy's P.O.V

"!!!!!" I Saw Him Stands Up Quickly And He Asks Me My Name "I'm Daisy, Nice To Meet You!"

Aichi's P.O.V

I Stand Up Quickly And I Ask Her Name _"Daisy?_ _Sound Like Someone In My World"_ "Anyway, Nice To Meet You, Daisy!"

To Be Continued In CH.3


	3. Chapter 3: MKAGPDX

Me: Here Chapter 3! Let's Go!

3rd Person's (Me)

When They Greeted Each other, They Go To Peach's Castle To Play Mario Kart DX Arcade In The New Update Cup: Peach Cup And Rainbow Cup

Peach's

 _"Are You Ready For Arcade Time?"_ I Ask Everyone, They Answer Yes _"Then Off We Go!"_ We Starts The Game Off With Rainbow Castle (Mario Kart Arcade GP DX Rainbow Cup Round 1 And 3, Promote Track) I Use Daisy's iPhone 7 Plus Log On My Instagram (realpeachy.mariodx) And Start Live Streaming With The Help Of Toad

Commentary System (3rd person)

Music: Rainbow Cup - Mario Kart Arcade GP 2

Final Lap: Rainbow Cup (Final Lap)

Items (Up To 6 Use In Race Instead Of 3 With 3 Selected And 3 Special)

Daisy: Gold Basin, Pie, Thunder Stick (Special: Firecracker, Star And Banana)

Peach: Square Tire, Banana Shot, Mario Hammer (Special: Spiny Blue Shell, Broken Wheel, Needle Bomb)

Aichi: Big And Small Tire, Whirlpool Wheel, Sticky Oil (Special: Vanguard Card (Clan: Royal Paladin), Banana Train, Black Shell)

Ren: Dash Mushroom, Clown(Fake) Item Box, Interrupting Frame (Special: Vanguard Card (Clan: Shadow Paladin), Gold Shell, Boo)

 _Here We Are Live From Rainbow Castle! Long-Wide Lane Very Difficult To Block The Rival Karts, Even In The Air! Today's Drivers Are_ _Kart#1: Peach_ _Kart#2: Daisy_ _Kart#3: Aichi_ _Kart#4: Ren_ _4 Drivers Must Beats The Top Spots And Now, We'll Begin The Race!_

Lakitu: 3 2 1 Go!

 _Kart#2: Daisy Kart#3: Aichi Rocket Starts! What The Deadlock Kart#4: Ren Kart#1: Peach Both Drivers Refuses To Give Up! Kart#3: Aichi Is Hit By The Firecrackers Kart#3: Aichi Is Falling Behind!_

Aichi: Hey Daisy!

Daisy: It Just Only The Game!

 _Kart#2: Daisy Had Drop The Banana, Kart#4: Ren IS Hit! Kart#2: Daisy Has Been Flying Up! Kart#1 Peach Is Now Or Never! Everyone Are Trying To Catchup The 2 Girls! WOW! Kart#1: Peach Kart#2: Daisy Hot And Exciting!_ _Kart#4: Ren Is Wrecked Down By The Pie_ _Kart#3: Aichi_ _Kart#4: Ren What A Super Staunching Jump Drift! Kart#1: Peach Kart#2: Daisy Nice Clean Cornering!_ _The Race Is On The Halfway Mark, Kart#2: Daisy Tries Hard To Overtake Kart#1 Peach Kart#1: Peach How Quick Are Soltery Journey Kart#2: Daisy Is Hit By The Banana Shot Kart#2: Daisy Bang Bang Bang!!! Kart#4: Ren Take A Shot Kart#3: Aichi Boo's Hanging On The Handle Making The Wheel **Heavy** Kart#1: Peach Oh No! Kart#3: Aichi Is Now In The Lead! Kart#2: Daisy Invaded The Attack, What Steel, Kart#3: Aichi WOW! Kart#2: Daisy Is Banging Away Kart#1: Peach The Thunder Stick Activated. Now On To The Final Lap! Only 1 More Lap To Go! Kart#3: Aichi Kart#4: Ren Kart#2: Daisy Is Now On Top 3 There's No Way To Lose! Kart#2 Daisy Has Overtaken! And Again! Kart#3: Aichi Shot An Item, Foreign. Kart#4: Ren Take A Shot, Failed Attack! Kart#1: Peach Shot An Item, Misthrow!_

Peach: Aww...Near Miss!

 _Kart#2: Daisy Shot An Item, Bingo!_

Daisy: Nice!

 _Kart#1: Peach Kart#2: Daisy Kart#3: Aichi Kart#4: Ren Beautiful Cornering! Now Into The Final Corner Kart#3: Aichi Is In The Lead, Leaving The Other Behind. Kart#1: Peach Item Shot! Kart#3: Aichi Tires Are Now Squared! And Again Overtaken! The Winner Is:Kart#2: Daisy What An Absence!_ (continue on your own! you've got 4 hours!)

Time Skipped: 4 Hours

Peach: What A Nice Racing!

Ren: Yeah!

Daisy: Alright!

Aichi: I Had A little Mad But OK!

Peach: :D

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4: Preparation To The Grand Prix

Song: Title Theme - Mario Kart 8/Mario Kart 8 Deluxe

Me: Hi! Welcome To Chapter 4! This Chapter, Our Gang (Peach, Daisy, Aichi And Ren) Are Gonna Play The New Experience That Ren And Aichi Never Play Before In Mario Kart 8 Deluxe: Nintendo Switch! Here We Go!

3rd Person

After The Several Hours Of Mario Kart Arcade GP DX, Now They Are Going To Get The Switch Console And Share Joy-Cons Each One And Go To Mario Kart Stadium To The Preparation Of The Crossover Racing With The New Item: Vanguard Card For Summon The Avatars To The Race And Causes Troubles To The Other Racers In Many Ways

Peach: Ren, What's This?

Ren: It's Vanguard Card

Daisy: What's Vanguard Card?

Aichi: It's The Card Used To Playing In Vanguard Game

Peach: OK, I Understand Now.

Now They Have Arrived At Mario Kart Stadium, To The Preparation Of The Race

 **TBC**


End file.
